


Freebird

by Demon_Wayne



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dami's a gurl, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs Love, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s 2nd dad, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s Parent, F/F, F/M, Female Damian Wayne, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Hurt Damian Wayne, M/M, Past Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Trans Damian Wayne, alfred pennyworth is the best grandpa there ever was, dami has 2 mom's and 2 dad's, jason used to babysit Dami, runaway damian wayne, selina kyle is damian wayne's mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Wayne/pseuds/Demon_Wayne
Summary: Damian Wayne seems like a cold young boy without a heart, but that's not true. Damian runs away because of a secret; a secret that he will keep to the grave, a secret that is about to come out.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Damian Wayne, Barbara Gordon & Damian Wayne, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Damian Wayne & Helena Wayne, Damian Wayne & Other(s), Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Selina Kyle, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 26
Kudos: 157





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy!

Damian POV:

Hi, my name is Dahlia Martha al Ghul Kyle Wayne, I know, a mouthful; but most of you know me as Damian Wayne.

I was born a female but had to pretend to be male since my grandfather Ra’s al Ghul didn't want a female heir. This is my story of how I succeeded hence the challenges. 

* * *

Third-person POV:

> “Congratulations Lady Talia, it's a girl.” The doctor said blankly.
> 
> “A girl? Father will execute her right away when he finds out!” Stressed Talia.
> 
> “That is alright, after all, you have clones just in case a situation like this one.” Suggested Dr. Omar.
> 
> “No! The clones were only for if my baby hadn’t survived. But my beloved and I’s gorgeous girl is right here. I must admit I have grown quite attached in these 9 months, and won't tolerate them going to waste.” Snapped Talia.
> 
> “Then what do you suggest we do Lady Talia?” Asked Dr.Omar.
> 
> “We must hide this secret under the most perfect weapon, a skilled boy that was created to succeed the legacies of the Batman and the Demon.” Spoke Talia.
> 
> “Meet Dahlia al Ghul Wayne, or Damian al Ghul Wayne to others.” She roared. 

* * *

This is how Damian Wayne was created. He was known as the brash and proud assassin boy who was one of the most skilled of fighters.

Only Talia al Ghul and Doctor Omar knew who Dahlia really was. This was kept a secret that not even Ra’s al Ghul knew about.


	2. Chapter 1

Damian POV:

> “Demon Spawn! Get your ass down here!” I hear Drake’s annoying voice scream from downstairs.

_Oh for fuck sake! Why today out of all days! The universe really does hate me._ I think.

> “What do you want Drake?” I snap going down the extremely long flight of stairs of the Wayne Manor.
> 
> “You messed with my files on the new case I’ve been working on, you little shit!’’ Drake shrieked.
> 
> “I just edited your incompetent work, if you can even call it that!” I snarked back.

_Right now I really don’t want to be arguing with this fool, especially not when I am on my damn period!_ I mentally curse.

> “You deleted all of my evidence and filled it up with your own shit!”

_Well dang, Drake’s really starting to resemble a tomato now._ I snort on the inside at my own comment.

> “ No, your proof was wrong. To your caffeine-powered brain it might make sense, but not to anyone else reading it.” I say while dodging his lunge at me.

I succeeded in moving out of the way for most of it but ended with a kick on my side.

 _Fuck!_ I internally groan in pain while keeping a straight face on; after all, showing your pain is a weakness. That doesn’t _mean that it does not hurt like hell!_ I think as I feel even more blood seeping into my pad.

> “What do you mean?” Drake’s stupid voice quips me out of my thoughts.
> 
> “I was just trying to help you! Father wanted the case finished, and you had just gone to sleep after 2 whole weeks! Sue me for trying!” I sarcastically reply.
> 
> “Demon brat doing something nice for me? am I dreaming? If so, the universe really needs to stop playing tricks on me!” Drake exclaims looking genuinely confused.
> 
> “Do you truly think that little of me? I can be kind.”I say starting to tear up.

_Urg! Stupid hormones!_ I curse.

> “ I.. uh. um ..sorry? Thank you I guess?”
> 
> “You guess?”
> 
> “Shit, I uh mean thanks!” Stammers Drake.
> 
> “Your welcome.” I sniffle.
> 
> “Hey Demon, you look tired, how about you rest?” Offers Drake looking unnerved.

I simply turn around and agonizingly march upstairs, trying to save the lasts of my pride. It was not until I locked the door to my room did I collapse like a heap on the floor.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls read authors note at the bottom.

Tim POV:

_What the fuck just happened? Somethings wrong with the Demon, I wonder what._

_Should I tell Bruce? This is weird, he never acts so emotional. And definitely doesn’t try to do anything ‘nice’ for me!_

_You know what, if something is actually wrong, Bruce can deal with it._

_I sure as hell am not going to get in between Demon Spawn in and his shit! I obviously don't care about him, for fucks sake he tried to kill me!_

I make my way towards the Batcave, which nowadays, is the only place you can find Bruce.

Bruce POV:

Someone enters the cave, I don’t pay much attention, since I’m working on a Human Trafficking case I’ve been trying to bust for nearly a week now. 

> “Alfred, like I’ve said before, I am not tired. I need to finish this case.”
> 
> “Not Alfred Bruce.” It was Tim, couldn’t he see I’m busy right now?
> 
> “What do you need Tim?” I say blankly. 
> 
> “Did you notice anything weird with Damian Lately?”

_Oh god, wonder what Damian did now._

> “No. What did he do?” I reply annoyed. 
> 
> "He didn't do anything, he's just acting different lately."
> 
> "How so?" I ask. 
> 
> “ I got mad when I found out that he changed my work on the case we’ve been working on and yelled at him.
> 
> But it ended up that he wanted to ‘help me’ not annoy me. He then started crying that I ‘thought so little about him’ and ran back to his room in tears.” Tim informs me.
> 
> “That is definitely not something Damian would do at all,” I say as I’m trying to comprehend.
> 
> “Exactly! He didn’t even act like this with the whole ‘Ric not Dick’ thing going on!’” Tim exclaims. 
> 
> “We don’t have any more information about why he’s acting like this, but we’ll have to keep an eye on him.’’ I decide after much thought. 
> 
> “K, bye Bruce.” Tim leaves, probably to get more coffee.

_Hmm, I ponder. This is NOT the Damian I know at all. Especially since fucking Talia and her emotion = weakness policy. Better pay more attention to him, I think._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting for some time now. I just needed a break from writing because of stressing about my schoolwork and my mental state right now. I won't be having a planned update schedule but will try to update whenever I can. Hope you understand, Demon.  
> ps. thx for everyone leaving kudos and comments!


	4. Chapter 3

Third-person POV:

Damian bends over, clutching his stomach in pain.

> “Oowww!” He moans in agony.

Feeling sick to his stomach, Damian runs to his bathroom, just in time to hurl right into the toilet.

After emptying his bowels, Damian rinses his mouth with mouthwash and plops down, onto his bed. Not in the mood to eat, Damian decides to take a nap. He closes his eyes and is just about to fall asleep when a bolt of discomfort hits him.

> "Fuck, I completely forgot about my binder,” Damian remembers.

He achingly gets up and goes back to the washroom. He takes off his shirt and unhooks his binder, one hook by another.

> "Oh screw this!” He impatiently rips the rest of the binder off.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he sees his chest a nasty shade of red, with a few splotches of purple by his ribcage.

When he turns to look at his side, Damian finds a deep, swelled-up, purple bruise on the side where Tim kicked him.

> “Fuck!” Damian hisses when he touches the bruise.
> 
> “Hurts like a bitch!”

Oh fucking great! Now I need ice! Damian thinks sarcastically.

So Damian goes to the mini-fridge in his room and takes out some ice.

He wrappes the ice in a washcloth and applies it to his bruises.

After about 20 minutes of Damian swearing so much, that if Alfred heard - he would wash his mouth with soap; quite literally - and painfully applying ice to his bruises,

Damian changes his overflowing pad and takes out the heating pad that he stole from his sister, Cassandra. Finally, Damian goes back to sleep, hoping to finally get some shut-eye before patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone for the support on the last chapter! I know this chapter is shorter than the rest, and I'll try to create a longer one. Please leave comments and feedback, and kudos are appreciated! - Demon Xx


End file.
